Does For Ever exist?
by Katnissu
Summary: In an act of heroism, Solstice finds herself in the hunger games, along with her Best friend/boyfriend Ever. Is she going to let Ever save her, or do whatever she can to keep Ever alive. Whatever she chooses, she'll do it for Ever.


Solstice, I'm named after the sun, when it reaches it's highest point in the sky. I live looking up at the sky on the summer and winter solstice, it's blinding beauty dazzling everyone, gem the seemingly mindless cows and sheep and horses grazing lazily in the fields that make up most of district 10's land. The only thing not on a field, or at the edge of a large plot of greenery, is the town square. But no one goes there. Not on their own choice. You go because you have to. To be whipped, publicly tortured. Or reaped. Like today, when I, along with all the other 12-18 year olds, will be herded like the cattle we breed onto the cold, harsh floor of the square. I try brushing my tangle of dirty-blonde hair, but only in vein. My cheap hairbrush just gets stuck halfway down, and I have no choice but to stumble out into the fields to my mother, who sighs and yanks it out. Hard. I cry out in pain, but she just tells me to 'Run along and get changed now, quickly.' Why would she react any different? She's a farmer, pure, born and bred, like our own livestock. Her hands are rough and leathery from years of working in the fields, and she doesn't have any sympathy, for anything. She still cares about me though. My father does too, but there's no point even trying to engage in any type of conversation with him today. I heard him last night, up till dawn. I guess he hates the reaping as much as I do. All the kids do. No wonder. 7 kids, all with at least 10 entries into the reaping. All stick thin. I suppose I'm quite wiry though, from years of helping out with the animals and land. But up against a career? No way. Hurriedly, I change into an old denim jump suit of sorts. I'm not allowed to wear my tattered dungarees today, my mother may lack sympathy, but she does have a little pride. I run outside and across our fields to meet Ever. His family owns the farmland next to ours. He is sitting, staring into the distance, under the oak tree. As usual. He never says much, not to anyone, although he speaks a bit to me bit both of us know today is not the day for friendly chit-chat, so I just sit down next to him and stare at the distance with him. Ever plucks a Daisy from the green, and slits it down the middle. He picks another, and threads it through. He repeats, his strong hands working quickly and delicately. I watch him transfixed. Finally, he finishes the loop, then holds it up for me to see. It's a Daisy chain, the kind a little one makes in the meadows. He places the fragile construction on my head, and nods. That's it, nothing else said. Nothing needs to be said. We make our way to the square together. I'm not with my family, but they know I'm fine. Ever and I walk our separate ways, and i file in with the other 14 year olds. A Capitol figure, dressed completely in luminous yellow, totters onto the stage. We stand straight and silent while the customary video plays. Eventually, the time comes. 'Ladies first!' the dainty yellow figure pipes in her perky voice. She reaches her gloves hands into the clear reaping bowl,clears her throat, then says in a clear Capitol voice, 'Azure Tally.' A gasp rings out among the crowd. The Tally's are one of the poorest families in district 10. And Azure, is the weak, crippled daughter. She limps out. A rush of pity, sorrow, and strangely, adrenaline surges through me. I think it's the adrenaline that really does it. 'I... I volunteer as tribute?' I whisper, it's an unsure whisper, but the square is so silent, everyone turns towards me, eyes wide. The crowd parts like the Red Sea, and I make my way unsteadily to the stage. I see Ever's eyes grow wide and his mouth form the words 'no'. 'Your name?' The Capitol woman asks. 'Solstice Kendars' I reply, my mouth dry as sawdust. 'Well, jolly good, a volunteer!' She tries to sound perky, but I suppose I'm not much of an upgrade from poor Azure. Her eyes are shocked, her crippled foot still frozen in mid air. A peacekeeper shoves her back gently, waking her, and she staggers back to the others. 'Right, now the lucky young man,' Attilly, I see the name badge on the yellow dress, moves on. 'Karl Siedon' Before Karl, an average height, medium built 17 year old can take a singlestep, I hear a quiet yet powerful voice. 'I volunteer as tribute,' I'd recognise that voice anywhere. I whimper, a tear escapes from the reservoir already built up in my clear blue eyes. Ever shakes his floppy black hair out of his face, revealing his perfect pale skin. He steps onto the stage. 'Ever Jyston' he announces, then takes a step back, beside me. I start preparing a speech about 'How could he?' And 'your just making it harder for everyone!'. But just before we are ushered inside the crumbling building he whispers in my ear, so quiet I can hardly hear it, yet it's impossible to miss. 'You didn't think I'd let you go that easily, did you?'

We are locked in separate rooms in the Justice Building. I sit by the window and watch as the crowd slowly files out of the busy square. I'm about to look away when I spot Azure. I'm on the ground floor and I can hear the sounds of the families outside the window. I'm about to turn away, tearing up at the thought of my own family, when I hear shouting.

'It should have been me! ME!' Azure shouts angrily. She shoves her mother away when she tries to restrain her. 'Let me go! I need to volunteer!'

'Its too late for that now. Let's go.' Her dad says firmly, taking her by the hand and pulling her away. Azure breaks down, sobbing loudly. She is murmuring words, but I am too far away too hear her. She is still sobbing as she is dragged from the square.

The door opens, so quietly I jump when I hear my mother's rough voice. She comes over and gives me a hug, but no tears are in her eyes. I don't know why I expected there to be, like I said, she's a tough old boot. She's also a woman of few words, and by the time the peacekeeper calls time up, she has not said anything at all. Just before she leaves, she whispers goodbye and tells me she loves me. I can tell she wants to cry, her voice is,strange, like her throat is clogged with tears. My father arrives next, tears stream from his eyes. This is his worst nightmare come true. I hug him, try to comfort him, but nothing can stanch the steady waterfall that flows from his clear blue eyes, identical to mine. When the peacekeeper yells at him to get out, he hugs me, clears his throat, then Apologises for being so selfish. I tell him not to be silly, but tears prick my eyes as I wave goodbye. I have 3 older brothers, 3 younger. The only girl. My brothers come in, one by one, to say their final goodbyes, but most just give an awkward pat on the back then wave goodbye. Ash, my oldest brother, tells me good luck, and I'm sure I catch an 'I love you' as he trudges out at the peacekeepers command, but nothing else. The only person I really want to see, need to see now, is Ever.

I'm shoved out, into a fancy motorcar. I stare out the window, lonely. Ever isn't here, in another of these cars the Capitol seems to have unlimited stock of, I expect. I stare out at the broken district. Even the cows seem to give me pitying glances as we drive by. We finally arrive at the station. I'd never been her. It was only used for peacekeepers being driven in from the Capitol. And the small stock we receive from the Capitol. The cycle is this; we make the food, it's taken away to the Capitol, so we receive a fraction of the amount back. Greedy pigs. I'm angry. Pfffffft. I try settling, but my rage burns on. By the time I board the train, it has turned to tears. I'm sitting on a plush velvet chair, rolled in a ball. Ever still hasn't appeared, making the tears flow even easier. I'm not even sure which aspect of my life I'm upset at. I'm confused, angry, lonely. I ache for comfort. Suddenly, the door between compartments bursts open, with that familiar sucking sound made by the power and speed of the platinum train. I just burrow into the chair's soft fabric more, not wanting the avox, I expected it was, to see the tears that stream from my eyes, ruining the hostile expression I had developed since being pushed so roughly into that damned car. I let out a loud hiccup, then more sobs rack through my thin body.

I feel warm arms wrap around me. Ever.

He holds me, whispering comforting words. I just sob louder. He pulls me onto his lap, rocking me gently. "Why..did..you...volunteer?" I mumble.

"Why did you volunteer?" Ever answers with a question, his voice quiet but steady, as always. 'Because... I couldn't let Azure go, she had no chance!' I manage to get out.

"And you do?" He replies, a smile playing on his lips.


End file.
